


We can talk it so good (how you wish it would be all the time)

by pearwaldorf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fucking Skywalkers, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, a piece of it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: “He knows where he comes from,” Mother says tightly.“He knows whereyoucome from.” Uncle Luke says mildly, like he’s daring her to disagree. That is true.





	We can talk it so good (how you wish it would be all the time)

He tugs at the weapon on his uncle’s belt. It’s shiny and novel, yes; but he feels it calling to him, in a way he can’t really explain. He knows the basics of his heritage--anybody who can type “Skywalker” into a holonet search can--but it’s a completely different thing to see something his grandfather made, touched, used. 

“Ben, don’t touch things that aren’t yours without permission,” Mother reprimands. It’s all she seems to do these days. She says it’s because she cares about him, loves him, but he thinks if she did, she would let him do more of the things he wanted. 

“It’s fine, Leia.” Uncle Luke says. Ben likes his Uncle Luke. Not just because he’s a Jedi, but because he lets Ben do whatever he wants. “It’s good he’s taking an interest in his heritage.” 

Mother gets that look on her face, the one where she doesn’t like what she hears but is trying to figure out if it’s worth kicking up a fuss. (She directs it at Dad a lot.) 

“He knows where he comes from,” she says tightly. 

“He knows where _you_ come from.” Uncle Luke says mildly, like he’s daring her to disagree. That is true. Ben used to ask for stories at bedtime about the people who raised her, and she was happy, almost desperate, to tell them. Mother says very little about her biological parents, but her birth father most of all. Most of what he knows comes from Uncle Luke. 

“As long as you're careful,” she says, after a long pause. “We've already lost enough limbs to that thing as is.” The last is directed to Uncle Luke, and he flexes his non-organic hand, almost unconsciously. It seems cruel to say something like that, especially to your own brother, but Uncle Luke's face remains calm, so Ben lets it go.

“Follow my instructions, Ben, all right?” He nods, and Uncle Luke gets behind him, placing the lightsaber in his hands. He moves Ben’s arms so they’re just above his waist, his forearms parallel to the ground. 

“Now press the button.” It ignites, and Ben can hear it humming, a beautifully well-tuned machine. He makes a few experimental passes with it, looking over at Mother. She doesn’t seem happy, but says nothing. 

“Reach out, like I taught you. Feel the flow of the Force around you, around us. Let it guide the movement of the lightsaber.” Uncle Luke is in Jedi mode now, his voice a little distant, like he’s not quite focused on what’s immediately in front of him. 

He casts out his awareness, past the immediate vicinity. He feels the humming of life in Republic City, and moves beyond the Hosnian system. There is a Darkness, bigger than anything he’s ever encountered, but it feels familiar, and that is most frightening of all.

 _Hello, young Skywalker. So we finally meet._ The voice in his head feels oily, like an unpleasant film he can’t get rid of no matter how hard he scrubs.

_My name is Ben Organa Solo. If you’re looking for a Skywalker, talk to my uncle._

_Your uncle chases relics and ancient, useless dogma. What have the Jedi done but repeat their mistakes in one form or another for millennia? But *you*, dear boy? You are something new, greater than the Jedi or Sith. Find me, and fulfill the destiny you were meant for._

_You don’t know me; don’t call me that. And you’re wrong. I’m going to be a Jedi, like my uncle and grandfather before me._

_Such conviction, from one so young!_ Ben feels the patronization oozing from the voice, and resents it immediately. _Only time will prove which one of us is right._

“Ben!” He feels a gentle slap on his face. “Come back to us.” He refocuses his attention and finds Uncle Luke and Mother kneeling in front of him, worry on their faces. The lightsaber hilt is a few meters away, extinguished. There is a smoldering pile of something, which he identifies as the end table where the serving droid would put drinks. 

“What happened?” His voice is small, confused. 

“I’m not quite sure.” Uncle Luke looks grave, and concerned. “You looked like you were tranced, and then you sliced through the end table with the lightsaber.” 

“I don’t remember any of that.” He reaches out for Mother, who hugs him, but more hesitantly than usual. He can sense her unease, but something else too: fear. And it’s directed at him.

“I think that’s quite enough excitement for today. Ben, could you go to your room please? Your Uncle Luke and I have to talk.”

For once, he agrees with Mother. On his way to his room, he glances back. Mother is crying, and Uncle Luke is trying to console her. Now he’s scared too, because she never cries. He wants to run back and hug her, tell her it’s all right, but she said to go to his room, so he probably should.

He lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t understand what happened, or how he destroyed the table. It was confusing and frightening, but also thrilling, like kicking his toys until they fell apart or shooting bottles with a blaster. 

_Your own mother is scared of you. Do you think you will be able to train as a Jedi when they’ll all be watching, waiting for you to fall when you so much as frown? You are Darth Vader’s grandson! There is no way they will let you reach your full potential._

_Do you really think that?_ Ben’s not _stupid_ , he knows he can do great things if he’s given the chance. 

_I do._ The voice is almost gentle now, like it really does have his best interests at heart. _You could train with me, and I will teach you what I know about the Force. You could be greater than your uncle and your grandfather both, young Skywalker._

 _I told you, my name is Ben,_ he thinks, but his protest is less vehement than before. 


End file.
